Benutzer Blog:IrasCignavojo/Doktor Seltsam - oder - Wie ich lernte, die Magie zu lieben
thumb|right|300px|Magic is Strange, but you don't have to stay a stranger to Magic. CCNCND-Artwork by Bryan ValenzaWir sind mit Myra einen weiten Weg gekommen in den letzten 34, 35 Jahren. Das gilt auch für die Magie auf Myra, aber mindestens genauso, wenn nicht noch mehr, für mein Verhältnis zu Magie. Zu Beginn hatten wir "Magie -die fröhliche Wissenschaft" schon auf dem MBM1. Ab MBM5 kam die Zauberregel, die in Spielmagazinen zurecht sehr gelobt wurde, weil sie viel mehr Optionen für alle drei Weisen-Klassen (Magier, Priester, Druiden) bietet, als alle vergleichbaren Spiele zu dieser Zeit. Für einen Ra m'a Dan war das für Karcanon gut genug, für Aaron, den Hüter von Karnicon ebenso. Schon der dritte Hüter, Ysat von Ysatinga, fügte eine Regel zur "Improvisation beim Zaubern" hinzu, die sich im MBM7, S.61-62 findet. Die nächste Stufe war dann die Magieregel, wie Scaith mac Luand sie forderte und Yf ra Angor als Segmentshüterin sie umsetzte, während sie vom Magier Clarion von Ancarthabadh, der sie kannte und schätzte, als Hüter von Erendyra kaum eingesetzt wurde. Sehr detailliert, etwas kompliziert, und wie die Handelsregel aus MBM18 nur für die Spieler einzusetzen, die genau das und nichts anderes wollen. Signifer von Dyvenloon und Geowynn als Segmentshüter von Kiombael setzte die Detaillierung fort, indem er Kleine Zauber so detailliert machte dass die kompletten D20-Regeln dazu kamen. Mir gefiel inzwischen aber auch das was Oweron von Sapiru, der Segmentshüter von Corigani als das eine Gesetz, die eine Regel der Magie auf seinem Segment postulierte: "Magie wirkt - manchmal." Jetzt komme ich gerade davon zurück, mit M, die als Aori eine besondere Klasse von Magienutzenden spielt, einen Magier im Kino zu erleben, dessen Name sich als "Doctor Seltsam" übersetzen lässt. Für alle die nicht wissen was ich meine: Hier https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HSzx-zryEgM Und das Zauberduell zum Beginn, so sollte meines Erachtens ein Zauberduell von hochlevligen Charakteren in einer Stadt wie Chalkis aussehen. Was nicht heisst dass Spieler es so beschreiben müssen, aber dass ich hoffe, die Gelegenheit und die Fähigkeit zu haben, es einmal so zu beschreiben. Ansonsten haben wir vieles, was mit in diesem Fall gefiel: die mehreren Hauptquartiere des Ordens über die Welt verteilt, die Ringe die man in höheren Rängen bekommt, die mehreren wählbaren Türen in einem der Hauptquartiere, die Artefakte die sich selbst ihre Träger aussuchen... Und auch die Dimension hinter dem Kaleidoskop-Kristall, in der man ohne Schaden für unsere Welt zaubern kann... das gibt es alles auf Myra, zum Teil seit sehr vielen Jahren, mehreren Jahrzehnten. Wir müssen nur etwas daraus machen. Was dieser Film in mir ausgelöst hat, durch die unglaubliche Bilderwelt und die Art, die Geschichte zu erzählen, bis hin zur letzten Nachspann-Szene (ja, das haben wir auch schon seit genau 30 Jahren) ... ist eine grosse Vorfreude auf die Eulen der Traumritter. Auf Kiomba, in Arki, werden wir diesen Zweig mehr erkunden können. Ich hoffe, ihr freut euch auch über mehr Magie, eine Flut des Zauberhaften, in den nächsten Monaten. Handelsregel Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag